To Love or Not
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Taiora or Sorato, not confirmed yet. When Sora meets two close friends, in which one became a singer and she became his guardian, and the other someone who would do anything for her, what will she do about her confusing feelings?
1. Chapter 1

To Love or Not

**Author's Note:** Yes I'm back … for now anyways … . Anyways, this is formerly Kawaii-Q, and yes I changed my pen name, just because I don't like my old pen name … heh. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of Digimon anymore (even if the new season just came out recently), but I thought that the characters from Digimon would fit this story nicely, so … voila! Hope you enjoy! Oh and yes, I know I'm a Taiora fan (and also a somewhat Sorato one too xD), but the outcome of this story, or the couple I should say, might not necessarily be Taiora, hence the reason why I just put Sora as the main character, instead of her and either one when you search. Okay, I'm done my rambling …

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and the idea of this story really came from this Chinese show I watched, though I am changing most of the things.

**/ To Love or Not /**

**Age:**

**Sora:** 23 (recently graduated from College)

**Taichi:** 23

**Yamato:** 23

**Mimi:** 22 (last year of college)

**Koushirou:** 22 (last year of college)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brrrriiiinnnggggg!_

A hand slowly found its way towards the ringing alarm clock as it slammed down hard on the button at the top, and in the meantime, knocking down the circular, time-telling apparatus. It immediately stopped ringing when the hand made contact with the clock, and only the quiet and rhythmical ticking of the second hand could be heard.

An hour later, the sound of the phone ringing can be heard, echoing in the small bedroom, yet no one attempted to answer it until a voice message was left, shouting at the owner of the apartment to wake up. The voice yelling was high-pitched and extremely irritated sounding, and the owner could not help but jump up from the bed hearing the voice.

The redhead gasped as her eyes opened wide almost immediately, her hair a mess, and quickly reached over to the phone, pressing a button to end the message. Sighing, the young woman started to glance around looking for her alarm clock. Finally spotting it lying on the ground, she leaned down to pick it up, checking the time while she did so. Once her beautiful crimson brown eyes saw where the two black, thin hands are pointed at, the young woman quickly dashed out of bed, and headed into the bathroom.

After doing her dailies and dressing, she didn't bother eating breakfast, and just rushed out of the apartment with full speed, heading straight towards a tall standing building quite a distant away. What's bad was that she could not find her car keys, which meant that she would have to take a taxi, which she could not find until after around ten minutes later.

Once she arrived at the building, she ran straight in, almost tripping in the process, but luckily found her balance before she fell onto the marble floor embarrassingly. Stopping at the counter, she told the secretary of her interview with the manager of the company quickly, out of breath.

The secretary just gave a slight nod before dialing a number, which the manager answered on the other line. Nodding as she listened to him speak, she placed the phone back down, hanging up, after she was finished, and turned to look at the redhead. "I'm sorry miss, but the manager is very picky on time, and you were thirty minutes late. You'll have to look for another job …" she said softly, her voice gentle and motherly. The redhead said nothing as she sighed in defeat and just said a quiet thank you before turning around to leave the building.

Stopping outside the building, she stared up at the sky, her eyes narrowed as if squinting at the sun, she brought her right hand up as she used it to shelter her eyes from the bright sun. "Why me ….?" she whispered gently to no one in particular. Sighing once again, she brought her head back down and started walking in a random direction, having no specific destination. "Again …" she whispered, again to no one in particular.

Soon, she found herself at the park, seated on a wooden bench as she leaned back against it, trying to forget about what happened earlier that day. Her cell phone suddenly rang, interrupting her thoughts. Taking it out of her bag, she answered softly, her voice tired. "Moshi moshi …"

"Sora! How was it? How was the interview? Did it go well? Did you get the job? Oh my god, we sooo need to celebrate!" the voice on the other end exclaimed as she giggled happily. It was the same voice as the one from the answering machine earlier in the morning.

Sora sighed yet again as she heard Mimi's chain of questions, though she had to admit that it brightened her up slightly, hearing her excited voice.

"No Mimi, I was thirty minutes late and didn't get the job. The manager there, apparently, is extremely picky with time … so … yeah …" she replied, her tone of voice quiet.

Mimi became silent at the other end of the line for a brief moment before saying a single, "Oh."

"Yup …"

"Oh Sora, it's alright! There's always another time." Mimi started, trying to comfort the redhead. "Plus, you just graduated from college like … two months ago! You can't give up, alright?"

Sora couldn't help but let out another sigh. "Mimi … I've applied for sixteen jobs, yet none of them decided to hire me. What's wrong with me, Mimi? Why can't I get a job!"

"Sora …"

Sora paused for a short moment, thinking things through before finally replying. "I know … I know … I'm sorry for being pessimistic about this …"

"That's the Sora I know! Come on Sora, let's have lunch together! Koushirou wanted to try out this new Italian restaurant!"

Sora smiled slightly at the thought of food, and gave a slight nod, even if Mimi wouldn't be able to see it anyway. "Okay. Where is it? I'll meet you guys there at twelve thirty."

Mimi quickly told Sora the location before hanging up cheerfully, and Sora herself did the same, though her expression highly differed from the one on Mimi's face.

Pulling herself together, she stood up, and started towards the restaurant.

- - - - -

"Yo! Koushirou!" a voice yelled out when the owner of the voice spotted the redheaded genius.

Stopping, Koushirou turned to look in the direction of the familiar voice. Confused, the young man started towards him. "Taichi? Why are you here? You're out of college already, and you didn't even _go_ to this college … so-"

He was interrupted by the one known as Taichi before he could finish.

"What? Is this how you treat a friend who came to visit you?" he asked jokingly, his toothy grin pasted on his face as usual.

Koushirou stared at him and blinked once before letting out a sigh while shaking his head a little. "No, that's not what I meant. Anyway, so why are you here?"

"Nothing really. Just felt like coming to visit you, and see who that girl you were talking about is."

Koushirou blushed at Taichi's response as he looked away for a brief moment, trying hard to suppress his blush and nervousness. "Ahem … anyways, want to have lunch with me and umm … that girl? Oh and her friend too. There's still new Italian restaurant in town, and I heard that it's quite good."

Taichi raised a brow at Koushirou before his grin grew wider. "Oh … Koushirou … you've finally found your courage! You've finally asked her to eat lunch with you eh? Wait … her friend? Why did you guys ask her friend? That's going to ruin your opportunity to spend some time with her you know." Taichi let out a sigh. "Guess it can't be helped. Anyway, I'll come. I'm starving!" he finished, showing his hunger by letting his left hand clutch his stomach. Then suddenly, he spoke out again. "Oh wait, I was going to have lunch with a friend. Mind if another one join us?"

Koushirou looked at him nervously as he gave a small smile. "Sure. Alright. Let's go then, but just let me find Mimi first, then-"

Once again, the redheaded gentleman was interrupted, this time by the same high-pitch voice that had woke Sora up earlier that day. "Koushirou!"

Koushirou blushed lightly at the sight of Mimi and smiled nervously. Taichi saw as he grinned again, and turned to look at the girl whom Koushirou had confessed liking to him a few days ago.

"Oh … hi Mimi. I was just about to go look for you." Koushirou said quietly with a slight smile, still somewhat nervous.

"Oh .. well I'm ready to go now! Let's go go go!" she yelled with delight and excitement as she let out a laugh. She stopped almost suddenly when she noticed there was someone beside Koushirou. The pink-haired young lady blinked as she looked at Taichi, and smiled after a brief moment of studying him.

"Hi! Tachikawa Mimi desu! And you are …?" she asked after introducing herself, all the while smiling cheerfully.

Taichi smiled as he also introduced himself. "Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet you, Mimi. Koushirou told me a lot about you." he replied, emphasizing on the two words, a lot, trying to tease Koushirou.

Another blush made its way upon Koushirou's face as he glared at Taichi. He quickly told Mimi to just ignore him after she turned to look at Koushirou questioningly, wondering what Taichi had meant. Mimi just shrugged afterwards. Then, they started towards the restaurant, with Taichi calling the person whom he was supposed to have lunch with before.

- - - - -

A blond exited an Italian restaurant as Sora ran in, thinking that she's late, and that resulted in the two young adults colliding and falling back onto the ground painfully. Sora screamed out as she started to rub her thigh and butt area, trying to make the pain go away, while the blond slowly picked himself up. Looking down at the girl who had crashed into him, he started towards her, and offered to help her up by extending his hand out to her.

Sora looked up at the blond, her eyes widening slightly at his appearance, and trying hard not to blush, took his hand while muttering a quiet "thanks" and stood up.

"Sorry about that. I supposed I wasn't really watching where I was heading to … heheh …" she sweatdropped mentally as she apologized, all the time trying to avoid gazing into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

The blond smiled genuinely as he shook his head slightly. "It's quite alright. No one's badly hurt, so it's okay. Really." He stared intently at the redhead before him, noticing her attractive crimson eyes, and kept his smile on, for it was hard not to smile seeing such unique and fiery eyes.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, Miss." He said smiling as he walked past her slowly, and out into the sunlight. He looked around before turning the corner and disappeared, dialing a number with his cell phone.

Sora watched him leave as she blinked a few times, and then entered the restaurant. She couldn't see Mimi and Koushirou anywhere, so she just asked for a table, which will fit all of them, and sat down waiting. She was starving though, and being a girl who loves eating, she quickly ordered a plate of pasta, eating quickly. Sauce could be seen around the corners of her mouth as she ate, though Sora didn't seem to mind too much though.

The others soon arrived, and Mimi spotted her as she ran over first, and took a seat opposite of hers. "Sora!" she exclaimed, then burst out laughing as she saw her friend's messy nature.

Sora blinked as she looked at Mimi curiously. "What?"

Mimi shook her head as Koushirou sat down beside her, and Taichi sat down beside the messy eater, and beside stood the same blond Sora had seen just a few minutes ago. She turned her head slightly as she glanced at the brunette seated beside her curiously, and gasped when she noticed the blond. Taking the napkin on the table, she quickly wiped her mouth. Embarrassed, she looked away quickly and placed her elbow on the table, her forearm trying to cover the side of her face as she brushed some of her hair to try to hide herself, but unfortunately for Sora, Mimi was there.

Mimi pulled Sora's arm down as she introduced the Taichi to her, and she gave a slight nod at him. Taichi looked at Sora as he raised a brow at her, finding her an interesting woman since they first came in, because of her messy eating actually, and finally introduced the blond to everyone.

"This is Ishida Yamato." He said plainly as she picked the menu up, looking for something to eat.

Yamato smiled at everyone as he turned to glance past Taichi to Sora, who was covering herself with the menu, even though she wasn't even finished her own plate of pasta yet. Yamato couldn't help but find it cute as he smiled, and picked up the menu as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Heh … yup. Done the first chapter. I have to admit I'm not a quick updater, but I'll try my best despite the amount of schoolwork I get this year. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and for those of you who knew me back then as Kawaii-Q, yes I definitely changed my writing style. XD I guess text-gaming does indeed help writing. Heh … anyway, please read and review! Thanks. Helpful critism is welcomed.

Moshi moshi: (as most of you already know probably) is used when someone answers the phone. It's like saying "Hello?" though only when you're on the phone.

Desu: is a conjugated verb of saying it is, which means when Mimi was introducing herself saying "Tachikawa Mimi desu!", she's saying I am Tachikawa Mimi or it's Tachikawa Mimi.

Hope that helps, for anyone who is not familiar with the Japanese language.

**Neiro Yukiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Oh my god .. I am so so sorry for the delay. I kind of forgot about this fic for a bit and it's been a busy month for me. O.o And with some things going on in my life, I just totally did not have the time to update. Anyways, I'm back! Once again, I apologize for the delay! And thanks to the three people who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and the idea of this story really came from this Chinese show I watched, though I am changing most of the things.

**/ To Love or Not /**

**Ages:  
**

**Hikari:** 19  
**Takeru:** 19  
**Daisuke:** 19  
**Miyako:** 20  
**Ken:** 20

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter 2 -

It's been a few days since Sora last met Taichi and Yamato, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the thought of those two guys seeing her eat so messily. It wasn't because she likes them or anything, it's just that it felt awkward and embarrassing to give people such an impression when you first meet. Either way, it's not like she'll see them anytime soon anyway, right? That means she probably doesn't have to worry. Wrong.

Just her luck. Her cell phone rang as she ran over to answer it. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Sora!" the voice on the other end exclaimed excitedly. "Wanna come over? Hikari and Miyako are over … trashing my house. You've got to come and help me stop them! Now!"

Sora raised a brow at what Mimi and let out a laugh. "Why are they trashing your house? If I recall correctly, out of the four of us, you're the one most likely of doing something like that, Mimi."

Mimi paused, thinking about what Sora said before answering. "That's different … I'm not the one with relationship problems right now!"

"Relationship problems? Why? What happened?"

"Well … you see. Hikari is troubled because she doesn't know how to reject this guy call Daisuke or something, and Miyako is- AHHH! Stop it! No not that Miyako!" Mimi was cut off when Miyako knocked down Mimi's favourite set of china.

"Mimi? What happened Mimi? Are you …. okay?" Sora asked curiously, her tone of voice somewhat worried.

"Not okay … definitely not okay … Sora .. I need you to come RIGHT now! Please … before they break more of my things! NO MIYAKO! NOT THAT TOO!" Mimi screamed, hanging up quickly afterwards.

Sora sweat dropped before hanging up and grabbed her shoes, getting ready to go to her friend's house. Making her way towards Mimi's house as quickly as possible, the redhead couldn't help but wonder what's wrong with Miyako. Sure she knows that the raven-haired girl falls in love extremely easily, but nothing ever causes her to go _this_ crazy and mad. Shaking her head, she soon noticed the apartment building Mimi lives in, and entered, waiting for the elevator.

When a small _ding_ could be heard, and the elevator doors opened, revealing its empty interior, Sora walked in, and soon arrived at Mimi's floor. When she arrived infront of her doorway, she noticed that the door was halfway opened, and so, she stepped in, pushing open the door the rest of the way. She stopped immediately when she noticed how messy the place was. Garbage was everywhere, and there were broken pieces of glass all around the place. Not just that, but there's food and random objects all over the polished floor of Mimi's beautiful apartment.

Sora looked up, seeing Mimi trying to stop a hysterical Miyako from throwing a glass cup, while Hikari sat on the sofa, still as a rock, seemingly thinking deeply about something. "Uh … hello?" Sora said, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Miyako stopped midway as both she and Mimi turned to look at the redhead, while Hikari didn't even react. Sora started towards the two girls and just took the cup without saying anything, and gently placed it onto a nearby table. Shaking her head, Sora grabbed onto Miyako's arm and dragged her towards the sofa, seating her down beside Hikari. She herself sat down beside her as she motioned for Mimi to come sit as well. Mimi did as she was told and sat down beside Hikari in the other side.

"Miyako …" Sora started gently, her tone of voice soft. "What's wrong?"

Miyako looked at Sora for a brief second before looking down at her hands. Then, letting out a quiet sigh, she spoke out softly, her voice cracking. "Sora … Ken and I … we … we had an argument. Then .. then …" she stopped, tears rolling down her face. "Then he told me that if I'm so unhappy about him having so many female admirers, then why don't we just break up. I got mad and told him fine! And … and … he didn't say anything and just left me there! So … I just ran off. It's been three days, and he still hasn't called me! He didn't even BOTHER trying to make up! I don't even know what happened! He never used to be like this. I know something's wrong, but … but he wouldn't tell me! And now .. I don't even know what's happening between us …" she paused and looked at Sora. "Oh Sora, I don't know what to do. I'm so mad … so … mad . that he's not doing anything! Ughhh!"

Sora said nothing as she thought for a bit, and finally gave a slight nod. "It's alright Miyako. It'll turn out fine. Don't worry about it. Try talking to him when this slows down. Maybe he just wasn't ready to tell you what's going on with him yet. Give him some time." Sora smiled slightly, and turned to Hikari. "Hikari … what's wrong?"

Miyako and Mimi both looked at Hikari as the youngest woman finally looked up at the three. "Daisuke confessed. For real this time. And he actually was serious this time too. Like, he's totally different than how he used to be. And … then there's Takeru. He STILL hasn't made any moves to tell me how he feels yet. I know he has feelings for me, yet he wouldn't tell me! Now what am I suppose to do? Make my move first? I'm a girl! I want to keep some dignity of having a guy confess first, don't I?"

Sora looked at the girl as she blinked, and finally, let out a slight laugh. "Hikari, sometimes … girls just need to tell the guy how she feels. You know … some guys just don't have the guts." She grinned. "Come on Hikari, if you really do like him, then just tell him! It's better than you sitting around wondering what to do. Plus, that would put Daisuke off your case … at least I hope so." She gave out another small laugh. "Takeru probably just isn't positive if your feelings. You know how you two can be sometimes."

Hikari looked at Sora as she managed a slight smile. "I guess …" she paused. "Thanks Sora."

Sora shook her head slightly with a warm smile. Mimi smiled as she turned to look at Sora. "Oh my god, Sora! You're brilliant! You got them to stop! Now you can help us clean up my apartment before my parents come home!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Sora looked at her with a raised brow as she sighed. "I knew it …"

Mimi said nothing as she just grinned.

After a few hours or cleaning up, Sora collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "This is the last time I'm EVER cleaning your house for you, Mimi. Your apartment's HUGE!" she frowned, shaking her head.

Mimi laughed as she sat down beside Sora. "You can go take a shower if you want. I have clothes. Lots of them in fact."

"Good idea!" With that, the redhead ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Entering it quickly and locking the door, she took her clothes off as she started taking a quick shower. Comfortable. Comfortable indeed.

For some reason though, she thought she heard a small clicking noise coming from just outside the bathroom door. She didn't know what, but one thing for sure, she didn't like it. Getting suspicious and curious, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her just in case, shutting the water off. Slowly reaching for the curtain's edge, she pulled it open quickly to reveal the three girls with one of those instant picture cameras. A flash caught Sora's eyes as she turned her head, bring her arms up to cover her body and face, even though she has a towel wrapped around.

When Sora turned back to look at the girls, she gasped when the picture came out. Before anyone could see it, the three girls ran out holding the picture, waiting for it to develop. Sora chased the three, and eventually found them at the porch, still waiting for the picture to show clearly. Right when it was done, before any of the girls had the time to take a good look at the prank they just played, Sora reached out and hit Mimi's arm, not too hard, nor too soft, just enough to get her to let go of the picture, and she did. Unfortunately, Mimi's hand was held midair out of the porch, and so … the picture fell downwards out of the apartment. Sora screamed as she leaned on the handrail and looked down. She watched as the picture landed inside a bag that belonged to someone's. A male's, that's for sure. For some reason though, the bag located on that porch looked extremely familiar. She couldn't figure out why, but it just did.

"Oh no …" she groaned, then quickly turned to Mimi and the other two with narrowed eyes. "What did you do _that_ for! Ahhhh!" she screamed as she started pulling her hair, frustrated. "What will the person think when he SEES that picture in his BAG! Huh! Huh! HUH! Tell me! Argh!"

Hikari sweat-dropped as she glanced sideways at Miyako and Mimi. "Did she forget that I live under you Mimi? That I live in that apartment?" she whispered.

Miyako laughed after hearing what Hikari said, which caused Sora to stop her tantrum and glare at the three. "What!"

Hikari grinned before answering. "Sora … I live under Mimi, remember? My family just moved in two days ago?"

Sora blinked as she immediately jumped up with a smile. "Oh right! Let's go get that picture now then!"

Hikari's grin disappeared as she shook her head slightly. "Sorry, but I can't now."

Sora looked at Hikari as she blinked a few times. "What! Why!"

"Well …" Hikari started. "because the bag's gone now."

"What!" Sora quickly looked back down the porch below them as she screamed again. "Where did it go? Where did it go? Nooooo!"

Hikari laughed nervously as Sora turned to glare at her once again. "Umm … my brother has soccer practice today … and … he probably just left. And well … that was his bag. Heheh …"

Sora looked at Hikari as she froze. "You're … kidding …"

Hikari shook her head slightly with a nervous smile.

"Now what am I going to do? I can't let your brother see that picture … I don't even KNOW what's shown in it! Ahh!"

"Umm … maybe he won't notice the picture …!" Hikari said, trying to look on the bright side.

Sora looked at Hikari. "Right … like that'll happen." She sighed as she slowly walked into Mimi's room to get changed.

A few minutes later, Sora dashed out with a frightened look. "Oh no! Hikari … is your brother's name by any chance … Taichi!"

Mimi looked at Sora before turning to Hikari. "Taichi's your brother? I never knew that …"

Hikari blinked as she just gave a slight nod. "You two know my brother?"

Sora said nothing as she yelled out a loud "NO!" and ran out of the apartment, heading straight for the soccer field.

The others just stayed seated on the couch, wondering where Sora decided to go off to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Finally done. I did not proofread this, merely because I really don't have the time to do so right now. I'm really supposed to be doing my summative assignment for Philosophy right now … heh. Anyways, please read and review everyone!

**Neiro Yukiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, once again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and the idea of this story really came from this Chinese show I watched, though I am changing most of the things.

**/ To Love or Not /**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter 3 -

The redhead ran through the streets as she looked around, her crimson orbs wandering all around the area frantically, determined to find someone with a big mob of hair. It shouldn't be that hard … right? At least she hoped so.

_How could he have walked that fast! Could he really have gotten that far?_ _Ugh!_

Sora frowned as that thought came into her head. That just caused her to get even more frustrated. Out of all people, why did it have to be him? Or well, someone whom she just met too! How embarrassing. And she thought it was embarrassing that day when she ate like a wild animal! That was nothing compared to this. What would he think of her if he sees the picture? That's not the most important thing actually. What is he really _did_ see it? She would feel like she was walking around naked around people! She could just imagine Taichi staring at the picture drooling like a pervert. Of course, she wouldn't know how he is, but all guys are perverted, right? Or at least have a perverted side in them … no? Well, that's what Sora thinks right now. She can't even think clearly anymore!

Turning the corner, she ran towards the direction of the soccer field. What if he went to a different soccer field! No, this must be it. It must be it! Well, it _is_ a soccer practice … so … it must take place in the University soccer field, right? Just then, Sora stopped dead in her tracks. University! Why is she running then? It'll take her at least a whole day to even GET to the university. Plus, which University does he go to anyway!

Sora was about to pull her hair off thinking about this when something caught her eyes: a mob of brown, messy hair walking by across the street. Sora's eyes widened as she stared at the walking figure: Taichi! She was about to run straight across and ask for the picture before she realized how stupid she would look. Plus, that would mean even more embarrassment, wouldn't it? Sighing, she started thinking as her eyes followed him, making sure she won't lose him.

She followed him everywhere he went, though kept a distance, and not right behind him. It was starting to get highly frustrating, and she needs to think of something quick. Now!

Taichi glanced around as he was crossing the park. Mainly the water fountain caught his eyes. Beautiful and elegant, a breathtaking scenery. As he stared at the water fountain, he thought he saw someone familiar, with red hair? He squinted slightly as he moved his head. Sora, seeing that he saw her, quickly pretended to be resting by the fountain as she quickly sat down on the edge, dipping her hand into the water and moving it back and forth with a genuine smile. Taichi watched as a small smile formed on his face.

_Cute._ He thought as he stood there, staring at the redhead for a brief moment before turning away. He would have loved to stay and watch the redhead, but he needs to get to soccer practice. Personally, he somehow felt attracted to her, since the first time they've met in that restaurant. He didn't know why, but there's just something in her that makes him want to know her more.

Taichi then walked into an alleyway after crossing the park, a shortcut to the subway station, as Sora quickly followed quietly, still thinking. Suddenly, a shoe came flying out of nowhere from in front of Taichi. The young man's eyes widened as the object came flying straight at his head. He let out a cry as the shoe connected with his head, knocking him down onto the ground. He lay on the ground dizzy, barely conscious as he rubbed his head slowly, trying to make the pain go away and regain his full consciousness quicker.

"Eh …?" he moaned, having no clue what's happening around him. The world seemed to be spinning around him, blurry and demented.

Sora gasped as she quickly ran over to him, checking if he's okay. She looked up as she glanced around, wondering where the shoe came from. She then stared at the shoe. It looked highly familiar. Platforms … white … not a big size … expensive brand … Mimi! She looked up again, only to see a nervous smiling Mimi revealing herself from the corner. She gave a little wave nervously.

"Hey Sora … heheh."

Sora looked at the girl as she blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes with an exasperated look. "Mimi, why are you here? And why did you throw that shoe at Taichi?"

"Well … if I didn't, how are you going to be able to look for the picture?" she asked quietly with a nervous look.

Sora blinked again as she grinned. "Right. Thanks Mimi."

With that, she quickly opened up Taichi's bag, going through the whole thing to look for the picture, but just her luck, the picture was nowhere to be found. Irritated, Sora screamed. "Ahhh! Where is it godammit!"

Mimi quickly put her shoe back on, and then went over to Sora. Kneeling beside her, she started going through the bag once more for Sora, but she as well, couldn't find it. "Maybe … it didn't fall into the bag …" she said, trying to make Sora calm down.

"I _saw_ it fall into the bag, Mimi! With my own two eyes! It _has_ to be there!"

"But … both of us couldn't find it. Maybe he dropped it along the way?"

"What? I don't think so, Mimi." Sora frowned as she looked down at Taichi. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "What if he saw it and took it out? I saw him staring at me at the park with this weird look, as if he's looking me up and down or something, like I'm naked! Oh my god! That must be it! He has the picture!"

With that, Sora quickly kneeled down by Taichi and started searching his clothes' pockets. Finally …

"I can't find it, Mimi! Now what am I going to do?" she sighed as she sat on the ground, beat.

"Come on Sora, maybe …uh … umm … maybe … it's not that! Uhh …" said Mimi, failing to think of something to comfort her friend.

"Hopeless … it's hopeless Mimi … I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my life! I'm dead …" Sora stared down at the ground, obviously worried and depressed. "Why did this have to happen? Argh!"

"Sorry …"

"It's not your fault, Mimi, I should have been more careful …" she sighed.

Now, more moans can be heard from Taichi, which caused the two girls to turn to look at him. Panicking, Sora quickly pushed Mimi out of the picture by pushing her out of the alleyway as quickly as possible before returning back to where Taichi is with a nervous grin.

Taichi slowly sat up, rubbing her head still as he looked around. He seemed to be better now. Sora helped him up, and she could hear him mutter a quiet thank you before he looked at the person who helped him. "Sora …? Why are you here? What happened?"

"Huh? Me? Oh … uh … well, I was nearby and I saw you on the ground so I thought I should see what happened." She smiled slightly.

Taichi couldn't help but think her smile was adorable, and gave a slight smile himself. "Oh. The last thing I remember was … a shoe heading straight for me … then it hit me I think …"

"Shoe? Haha … right. I'm sure it was something else. Why would there suddenly be a shoe out of nowhere? Heheh …" she smiled nervously, trying to cover it up.

"Guess you're right …" he said softly with a shrug. "Anyways, thanks Sora."

"No problem, Taichi."

"Well, I'll see you later. I have a soccer practice that I really need to get to. It was nice seeing you again though!"

With that, he took off, heading for the subway station. Sora breathed out a sigh of relief before realizing that she failed at retrieving the photo. Sighing, she turned around and headed for home.

A few days later, Sora received a call from a studio, requesting an interview again regarding her job. That brought her mood up greatly, and she ran almost immediately to the studio, totally forgetting about a much faster transportation. After the interview, she was successfully hired by the studio to be a guardian for singers and actors or actresses. For now, she will be working as a new yet popular singer known as Neiro. She was rumored to have a bossy attitude towards anyone who's below her while acting all sincere when she's in front of people above her, but nonetheless, Sora was glad to take the job. She needs the job! Plus, it has pretty good pay, and she gets to see celebrities, as well as keeping a van. She will start work the next day.

That night, Mimi threw her a party, congratulating her for finally getting a job. And the interesting thing is … Mimi, for some reason, invited both Taichi and Yamato as well. Not only that, but Yamato's brother, Takeru, who is also Hikari's friend, and Ken came. That means that the group is probably trying to pull Miyako and Ken back together and solve the problem, but unfortunately, the two wouldn't say a single word to each other the whole night.

As the party went on, most of the group are in the main room of Mimi's beautiful apartment singing karaoke. Mimi, having the beautiful voice that she takes pride in, of course was the one singing the most, with Koushirou striving to catch up with her being as he's not a very good singer.

Sora smiled seeing the group having fun. Standing up, she got a paper plate, got some small food, and walked out to the porch, staring off into the beautiful night sky. Yamato, seeing Sora alone on the porch, smiled as he went to join her. Plus, he barely knows her. Might as well get to know a new friend, right?

He stopped beside her as he glanced sideways at the redhead, and he couldn't help but allow her beauty to get settled in his eyes. Sora, noticing that someone stopped beside her, turned her head slightly to look at Yamato. She gave a slight smile before taking a forkful of cake and put it in her mouth, happy with the food.

"How come every time I see you, it's always something to do with food? Heh, you're such a pig, Sora." Yamato commented with a handsome grin.

Sora stopped as she stared at Yamato without blinking, then narrowed her eyes. "Say that again, Ishida!" she said menacingly, as if she will bite anytime.

Yamato's eyes widened slightly before letting out a chuckle. "Just joking, Sora. Take it easy will ya?" he gave a genuine smile.

Sora loosened up as she took a deep breath before taking another bite from the cake. Then she glanced at Yamato again and gave a small smile, but quickly turned away, her smile disappearing almost immediately.

Yamato stared at the girl and gave a shrug, his playful smile still pasted on his face. _Cute. Now I know what Taichi meant … heh._

With that, he left her alone and exited the porch, returning to the karaoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Done. Not a very exciting chapter, but more of developing the characters to know each other a bit better. ; Though I can't say I did a good job at that. Anyways, it might take me a while to update due to summatives. . Once exams come, I'll have more time. (Yeah .. because I'm too lazy to study for them lol)

Neiro Yukiko


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Once again, thanks for the reviews. I'm done practically all my summatives except for two presentations and three exams coming up next week and the week after that, so I should be able to update a little quicker now … hopefully.

Oh and **Spartan3500**, regarding your comment. Yes it's true you use Watashi wa (name) desu, but in Japanese, it's very common to just use (name) desu, meaning "It's (name)." It's just really a shorter way to say who you are, so it really means the same thing because people in Japan usually say many things without the pronouns … so yeah. Just to let you know. :D Thanks for reviewing by the way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and the idea of this story really came from this Chinese show I watched, though I am changing most of the things.

**/ To Love or Not /**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter 4 -

Sora had been working for a few days now. She's pretty used to her new surroundings and all, yet she can't deny the fact that she despise the singer she's taking care of. Neiro is always giving her attitude and bossing her around like there's no tomorrow, and Sora was definitely getting tired of it. The bad thing? She can't express her anger or she'll most likely lose the job.

She was driving towards a nearby karaoke place for Neiro is with her friend, and she needed Sora to come pick her up so they can go for the photo shoot that she was supposed to have at 4 pm. Finally arriving, Sora parked the car at the side as she rushed into the place. Walking in the hallways of the place, peeking at each window, she started looking for Neiro.

In one of the door windows, she noticed someone familiar. Someone with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes: Yamato. She stopped as she blinked, her stare still on the blond seated inside with a group of friends. Taichi wasn't there though. Yamato was holding onto one of the microphone, singing beautifully, and Sora couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound, but soon snapped out of it when she remembered what he said a few nights ago at the party. Shrugging the thought off, she continued her way to look for Neiro.

In the meantime, Yamato finished the song as he glanced around slightly, asking who wanted to sing next. His eyes went to the door for a brief moment when he thought he saw a redhead. Laughing to himself mentally, he shrugged the thought off. It couldn't have been her. Why would _she_ be here? Nah, it can't be her, right?

Finally, Sora found Neiro's room. Knocking gently, she pushed open the door as she entered, interrupting Neiro's song. The singer looked up impatiently as she rolled her eyes at the redhead. Groaning, she said goodbye to her friend and stood up, walking straight past Sora without saying a thing, her face cold and annoyed.

They drove to the studio quickly, and just got there in time. Neiro did her photo shootout as Sora was dismissed. She was said that she could leave for the day since another staff said he'd drive Neiro home. Sora gave a wide smile as she quickly ran out of the building. She was driving towards her apartment when Hikari called her, telling her to come over for celebrating something. Sora, of course, had no clue as to what's there to celebrate about, but nonetheless, she agreed and drove off to Hikari's apartment.

When she arrived, everything was set up and decorated. Sora was of course still confused as she walked towards Hikari after entering the apartment.

"Umm … Hikari, what's happening?" she asked uncertainly.

The short-haired girl turned to face Sora with a beautiful smile as she finished hanging up a balloon. "It's Yamato. He-" she said, but was interrupted by Taichi's voice.

"Sora! Hey!"

Sora turned, slightly annoyed, as she looked to the direction of the one calling her. Seeing Taichi, she gave a smile, the irritated feeling leaving her. "Hey Taichi."

Taichi stopped in front of Sora as his right hand rubbed the back of his head slightly, showing a slight amount of nervousness. "Umm … Sora …? I uh … need to … umm …"

Hikari gave Taichi a weird look as she shrugged and returned to her work. Sora blinked once as she stared at Taichi. "Yes Taichi?"

"Umm … I need to talk with you about something."

Sora raised a brow as she smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. What do you need to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"I mean … in private." Taichi added softly, her gaze looking away from her slightly.

Sora blinked once more as she gave a nervous smile. "Um … alright. Sure."

With that, Sora followed Taichi to his room.

_Don't tell me he's going to confess his love for me … wait, he can't. We barely know each other … HAHAHA! Sora, you're a naïve one!_ Sora thought as she followed the mob of hair.

After entering Taichi's room, with him closing the door, he headed towards his bed, and pulled out something from the side. Blushing slightly, he handed it over to Sora quickly without looking at her. Sora was confused at first, but soon an expression of shock revealed itself on her face as she stared at the photo. The photo of her naked, supposedly. So it _is_ with Taichi! She was about to scream when she noticed that she _wasn't_ naked. Well, she was, but she had covered herself just in time, making the photo worth nothing. There was nothing to see really, but still, she couldn't help but _feel_ that Taichi saw her naked. She keeps imagining that whenever he's staring at her, that it means something perverted. Sora breathed out a sigh of relief mentally at the sight of the picture though, as she looked up at the blushing Taichi, who still isn't looking at her directly, but instead staring downwards at her mid area, or so she believed it to be.

"Hey! What are you staring at!" she yelled as she brought her arms up to wrap it around her upper body. She sent him a glare as she turned slightly. "Don't even THINK about it, get it Yagami!"

Taichi was a bit taken aback as he stepped backwards a few step and looked away. "Sorry … but, I swear! I didn't see a thing! And … I wasn't staring at you _that_ way! Honestly!" he said quickly as he returned his gaze to her, but seeing her nasty look, he turned away again.

"Hmph!" And with that, Sora exited his room while tearing the picture apart and throwing it into the trashcan.

Back in the room, Taichi breathed out a sigh of relief as he followed her shortly after.

With that happening, Sora totally forgot about the reason of this 'celebration', neither did she bother asking anyone either anymore. Soon, Yamato arrived, and he was surely surprised, but thankful. Sora still did not know the reason for the party. She was too busy glaring at Taichi now and then during the party, while Taichi was busy avoiding her gaze whenever possible.

The next day, just as she stepped into the studio, loud sounds of applause could be heard. She glanced around as she noticed the group of staffs all surrounding someone. Trying to see what's happening, she started towards the group curiously, and her eyes immediately widened as she realized who the person in the middle was.

"Ishida!" she yelled out, shocked as she pointed straight at the blond.

Everyone turned to look at her with raised brows while Yamato just grinned. "Yo Takenouchi!" he said as he waved coolly.

She could hear someone asking her if she knows him, but she said nothing as she just stared at Yamato. "What are YOU doing here!"

Yamato smiled as he was about to answer when the manager of the studio interrupted by answering it for him. "He's the new singer in this studio. I thought he had potential when I heard his band sing some time ago, so I offered him a place here to be a singer." She answered with a smile. The manager's name is Ryoka.

"You must be kidding…" Sora muttered to herself as she frowned.

"Oh and Sora, I've decided to change the singer you're to work for. I've decided it would be better for you to take care of Yamato since you know him." She added.

Sora's eyes almost bulged out as she stared at Ryoka-san, then glared at Yamato. "You're soooo kidding me …" she yelled out.

"I'm very serious at the moment, Takenouchi." She then turned to Neiro. "Rie will be your guardian from now on, Neiro." She said as she pointed to another female staff.

Neiro said nothing as she just shrugged. Yamato smiled as he looked at Sora, who was still glaring at him.

"I'll enjoy working with you Takenouchi Sora." He said as he let out a small chuckle. Sora narrowed her eyes as she just sighed. _This can't be happening to me …  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, it finally got to the part where Yamato becomes an official singer. I was going to add in the details of how, but I forgot how the show went … AND I'm too tired and lazy at the moment to make something up. . Sorry about that.

Neiro Yukiko


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay once again. I _was_ going to update sooner, but I got a bit carried off in some other things. Hehe … anyway, this will be my last update for a while. I'm off to Hong Kong tomorrow morning, and won't be back until mid August. And I don't have access to a computer or internet at my apartment in HK, and even if I _can_ go to my uncle's for internet, I doubt I will have enough time to write a full chapter and update. But I'll be sure to update after I come back. (:

Oh and note that all original characters are created by me. That are all fake and not real. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, and the idea of this story really came from this Chinese show I watched, though I am changing most of the things.

**/ To Love or Not /**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter 5 -

Days passed and Sora still can't seem to enjoy Yamato's company any more than she had hoped would turn out. He just gets on her nerves at times. No, that wasn't even the right terms. He gets on her nerves _constantly_. Good thing? Not exactly. Not when she basically works for him.

Letting out a sigh of irritation, she jumped off the driver's seat of the van entrusted to her and waited. Her instructions were to wait for Yamato outside the building. This other studio where he needed to record his songs and such. Personally, Sora had to admit that he sings beautifully. His voice is warm and melodic, perfect for a singer. And plus, he has good looks and beautiful blue eyes. The only bad thing? Sora doesn't like him too much.

Anyway, soon, Yamato's figure could be seen emerging from the building heading towards her with a smile. He gave a small wave while Sora just groaned mentally and rolled her eyes. _How annoying_. Not bothering to wait for him to arrive at the van, she pushed herself off the car door and got into the driver's seat once again. Yamato soon slid the van door open at the back and entered, taking his seat while closing the door.

"Hey Takenouchi. Aren't you supposed to _open_ and _close_ the door for me?" the blond said slyly with a grin.

Sora growled mentally as she heard this and started the van up. "I'm your 'guardian', Ishida, not your servant." She snapped back, trying to control her temper. She doesn't know why, but she just can't control her temper when she's around this guy.

"Not much difference." he stated, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Huge difference. Check the freaking dictionary if you're not familiar with either terms. I don't work as your 'slave', but rather as your guardian in the 'music' industry, not personally. Get it right!" she replied, her voice shaking. She wanted to yell, but she decided against it. She shouldn't lose her cool in front of this guy … right?

As the van sped through the streets, Yamato tried to spark up some small conversations, mostly trying to bug Sora of course, while Sora was trying her best to simply ignore him. It seemed to be working at first, but later on, she finally got frustrated and started talking back harshly. The conversations were more of provocations from one side and insults from the other.

Finally, they arrived back at their original studio workplace, and Sora parked the van. Jumping out, she said nothing as she just made her way into the building with a grinning Yamato following close behind. He seemed to be enjoying this. He couldn't help but find this redhead extremely interesting, not to mention cute.

When it was time for work to end, Sora couldn't wait to get out and away from that monster who wouldn't let her enjoy some peace and quiet. She dashed out of the building as she hopped into the van and drove off as quickly as possible before Yamato would spot her and ask her to drive him home. It wasn't part of her job at this point, so she's not going to waste gas just to drive that guy home.

On her way, as she was glancing around in the van, she spotted a bakery. Her eyes widening slightly, glowing with happiness, she stopped, parked it at the side of the streets, and rushed inside, She had always loved the smell of bakeries, and all the food inside. She had always wondered why she didn't pay attention in high school in food and nutrition class. She could have worked her way up to a baker or something! So then again, back then, cooking didn't interest her. Eating did, but definitely not cooking. And even now, she can't bake anything properly. She sweatdropped at the thought and sighed mentally.

Anyway, glancing around in the bakery, she grabbed a tray and started picking out breads she wants to eat. After doing so, she headed to the counter to pay. Something caught her eyes in the display counter. A cake. Beautifully decorated. Bright and colourful, revealing the theme of a beach. She couldn't help but drool mentally at the sight. It wasn't just that either. The appearance made her fell in love with it almost immediately. And so, she bought it. She just wanted to have it. No, she _needed_ to possess it, whether she will be eating it or just admiring it at home.

At home, she took out the cake, unwilling to dig her fork into the nicely decorated cake. She didn't want to destroy it: the beautiful scenery before her eyes. At that point, she knew what she wanted to do in life. She is going to become a baker or some kind. Or a cake decorator! She just must! She was interested in it. She was interested in something for once in her life. What a surprise.

Sora giggled as she finally decided to take a bite from it. _Delicious!_ It was the first word to enter her head. And it really was. She continued eating … and ended up finishing it. She was amazingly full, but she didn't care if she gets fat or anything. She just couldn't shake that feeling off. It was … wonderful. She found her goal.

A week had passed, and she went through the same routine practically everyday. Yamato here, Yamato there. He was starting to become an eyesore, despite the fact that he _is_ extremely handsome.

Sora sat at her desk, slumped as her head is on the desk, her eyes closed. _Please … save me from this torture._ Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. Sora desu!" she said, content.

"Sora? Um hey .. I was just wondering if you wanna have lunch with Koushirou, Mimi and I." The voice on the other end said hesitantly. It sounded familiar. Then it hit her. Yagami. How did HE get her phone number! She sighed as she knows the answer.

"Sure. Where?" she asked. She just wanted to get out. She didn't care who she'll be with as long as it's not some blond.

Taichi told her, and they hung up. Sora stood up immediately, grabbed her bag and ran out. It _is_ lunchtime, and there's nothing that needs to be done at the moment. Yamato is still posing for pictures for a magazine at the moment anyway. She's not needed here for now.

Driving around, she finally arrived at the place Taichi told her about: a dessert house. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the place. Great interior designs, and most of all, she could see beautiful pastries and desserts. _Yum._

She looked around after entering, attempting to find the three. Finally she spotted them waving to her from a table near the middle. She waved back as she smiled and ran over, taking the empty seat beside Taichi.

"Hey Sora! Oh my gosh! You just HAVE to try out these cheesecakes! They're delicious!" Mimi exclaimed as she took another forkful and put it in her mouth.

Sora was convinced it was good. How else would they be able to stuff 'cheesecakes' in Mimi! She's always worried about her figure! Sora grinned as she dashed out of her seat, grabbing whatever she can see at the center where it holds all the food.

Taichi watched her as he smiled. He didn't know why, but he feels attracted to her. She just seems so … unique. He couldn't describe her using words at all. Still smiling, he rose from his seat and joined Sora's _quest_ in getting food.

"Hey .." he started when he arrived beside her, both busy choosing what to eat, focusing their gaze on the food before them. Except that Taichi's gaze wanders to Sora's face from time to time that is.

Sora glanced at him for a moment before continuing what she was doing before. She replied a soft "hi" as she did so, the smile never leaving her face. It was hard to frown and get annoyed at someone when you're near such a big variety of different desserts and pastries. She doesn't seem to care who's with her right now. Well, maybe except for a certain blond.

"So …" Taichi started, trying to strike up a conversation to seal away the awkwardness. He couldn't help but wonder if she's still angry with him. Does _that_ still bother her? He hoped not. "how's your new job?" Oops. Wrong thing to say.

Sora immediately stopped as she turned to stare at Taichi, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you mocking me, Yagami?" she demanded, obviously thinking Yamato told him something.

Taichi immediately brought up his arms in front of him, as if to defend himself. "Wah? Oh .. no no, that's not that I mean. I was just trying to strike up a conversation. It wasn't meant to be hostile at all." He answered nervously.

Sora's glare stayed on him for a moment before loosening up and she returned her attention back to the food while letting out a quiet sigh. "It better be." She stated simply.

Their conversation ended there. Taichi didn't dare saying another word after that. He didn't want to somehow offend her. It just seems like whatever he says always turn out wrongly. Why does that happen? He frowned mentally as he let out a sigh.

They soon returned to their table, enjoying their delicious meal. Sora was so full, but once again, it didn't bother her. Her figure never bothered her much.

"Hey Sora," Koushirou started. "If you like desserts and pastries and all so much, how come you didn't study cooking and food and all in University?" He paused before continuing with an advice. "Maybe you should go that path instead."

Sora pushed herself off the back of her chair as she brought herself forward, close to Koushirou's face. "That's exactly what I'm aiming for right now! I'm going to learn how to bake and cook and … and … and … all that jazz and open my own baker or dessert house!" Sora exclaimed, announcing her goal with a wide grin, obviously excited from the topic.

Mimi beamed as she looked at Sora. "Oh my gosh, Sora! That'd be great! Then I can eat as much as I want for freeeeeee! Ganbatte Sora!" she squeaked, seemingly even more excited than Sora herself. Taichi and Koushirou said nothing as they just sweatdropped.

"Hey Sora. You said you want to learn right?" Taichi suddenly asked, a sincere smile on her face. "I think I might be able to help you with that." He offered.

Sora stopped her chat with Mimi almost immediately as she turned to look at Taichi with glowing eyes. "For real! You know how to cook and bake and all or something, Yagami?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm .." Taichi started, rubbing his head. "Not exactly, but I know someone who can help you … possibly." He smiled.

"Who!" Sora breathed out, inching closer to Taichi.

"You see …" he started. "you know that famous baker? Umm ... her name is Aiba Sayuri I think."

"Aiba Sayuri! You KNOW her! Serious?" Sora asked, her yes bright and wide, surprised.

"Well, not really, but my friend, he's a reporter by the way, interviewed her a few days ago, and she said that if he ever needs anything, don't hesitate to ask, She seemed to really like my friend. Maybe it was because of his optimistic and initiative nature. I don't know, but anyway, so if you want, maybe I can try to ask him to arrange a meeting between us." He finished with the smile still on his face.

Sora was too shocked to be able to say anything; so all she did was nod with a wide smile pasted on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Done. I think I have quite a few grammatical mistakes here and there, but I'm in a rush right now (I still need to pack hehe :P), so I'm not going to proofread it right now. So please bear with me. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy their summer! Have fun!

**Vocab:**  
Ganbatte -- good luck, keep it up, etc. (You get the point. I'm sure most knows this :D)

Neiro Yukiko


End file.
